


i know it sounds cheap (but that’s how i stay icy)

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Club Poor (Music Video), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: “Fuck it. I'll doanythingto get in there." Cody fell into the bouncer with hair again, clinging to him. "Anything. I swear. I'll blow you, I swear to God. You and him," Cody added, jerking his head towards the bouncer without hair.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	i know it sounds cheap (but that’s how i stay icy)

**Author's Note:**

> i was rewatching club poor and that bit where cody was clinging to the bouncer and grinning up at him really just did some something to me, so i wrote gross shit. this is set in specifically a kind of club poor universe, if you will, and neither kelsey nor aleena are involved.

“I’m feeling _nice.”_ Cody hooked his arm around the bouncer’s neck, fingers digging into skin that was slick from the humidity of an LA summer that would inevitably refuse to rain. Slick as the bouncer’s neck was, Cody clung tightly, flashing a smile at a him. "C'mon, you gotta let me in. You gotta. Givin' you everything I got in my pocket right now."

"Look, man, there's a lot more fuckin' people we could be dealing with right now who've got at least a few more bucks on 'em. If you're too broke to get in, then you're too fucking broke to get in," the bouncer said, watching Cody with a kind of tired disgust. "It's twenty or nothing." 

"I _need_ to get in there. I gotta get in, like, my boy's in there, I gotta be in there with him." 

"Guess he's not really your boy if he didn't throw you ten more dollars to get in, huh?" the bouncer snickered. This was the bouncer with hair. The second bouncer, his enabling piece-of-shit partner, the fucking terrifying bald one, laughed along with him. Cody almost felt like stomping his foot. 

"He doesn't have ten dollars! He snuck in! I _know_ he fuckin' snuck in," Cody whined. "He snuck in and neither of you, neither of you, you dumbshit, head, dumbass shitheads, neither of you saw him! He was right there! He snuck in somewhere and I gotta go find him!" 

"Bro, I think both of you are shitty friends, if I'm gonna be completely honest." The bouncer with hair carefully plucked Cody away from him. "How many times am I gonna have to say that you're not getting into the fucking club if you don't have the money for the goddamn cover price?"

"Cover price, goddamnit, fuck the cover price! It's Wednesday! Fucking Wednesday night! You're gonna charge thirty dollars for a _Wednesday night?"_ Cody wasn't just blowing up at the insane charge (which was still insane, by the way!), he felt almost a physical repulsion to the idea that either he or Noel were shitty friends. At least to each other, anyway. Cody would've done the same thing if he'd thought of it first and Noel wouldn't have cared and he would've probably applauded it. It was just the most rational decision. It had to be done in times of shitty, soulless LA clubs greatly overestimating their own worth. "Okay, y'know what, it's, it's whatever. Fuck it. I'll do _anything_ to get in there." Cody fell into the bouncer with hair again, clinging to him. Cody's cheek pressed against the bouncer's shirt. He smelled warm and rustic, like firewood or an Autumn Leaves Yankee Candle. He wasn't a lot taller than Cody, but, inevitably, he still was taller. He was tall enough and warm and solid and even though he was being a huge fucking dick, Cody felt like cuddling him. "Anything. I swear. I'll blow you, I swear to God. You and him," Cody added, jerking his head towards the bouncer without hair. 

"Yeah? No shit?" The bouncer with hair laughed again. "How bad d'you wanna see that boy of yours, uh, provided that you're gonna make us buy the fact that he snuck in?" 

"Real, real bad," Cody said, looking up at Hair with big, sad eyes. "We had this, like, this thing, it was a thing, we talked about what we were gonna do tonight, and I need to see him. He's mine," he continued vaguely, just spitting out random syllables that were some variation on Noel existing and being important and the only reason he'd gone out at all. "He's... he's my boy. All my boy. Can you just take the ten? Maybe even, like, eleven?"

"I ain't takin' the ten, but." Hair glanced over at No Hair, who looked almost completely impassive except for a quirk of his eyebrow in response. "You serious about that offer a second ago?" 

Cody blinked like he was submerged in honey. "Huh?" 

"You really swearing to God that you'll blow us just so you can get in and find your boyfriend?" 

"He's not my boyfriend," Cody said automatically. "He's just a friend. A friend that benefits. From me. A friend with benefits. And, uh, yeah, I do so swear." Cody's voice was smug and challenging even as he slurred over the S's and dragged them through the rest of the sentence. "Give you that, like, that... McDonald's Sprite top. Fuck, I dunno. But, like, yeah. I totally swear." He grinned at Hair and pulled himself up just a little from a grip on Hair's shirt. "You let me in, man, and I'm gonna give you the best fuckin' top you've ever gotten in your whole life." 

Hair paused for a second and looked back over at No Hair. "Dan's coming out in a couple minutes, right?" 

No Hair took a glance at his phone. "'Bout that, yeah." He could speak. Amazing. 

Hair looked back down at Cody. "You're promisin' us both the best fuckin' top we've ever gotten?" 

Cody nodded, his eyes shiny. "Yeah. Uh-huh." 

“...alright, kid. C’mon.” Hair jerked his head to the side, striding off. No Hair followed and Cody was on their heels, stumbling as he moved, though not nearly as poorly as he figured he would be. 

“I’m twenty-eight, for fuck’s sake, don’t call me a kid. Haven’t been a kid in literal decades.” Cody’s carbonated mumbling was swallowed up in shadow, neon pinks and blues shining just behind his back. They stood out of sight, huddled in the depths of the alley next to the club. Neither end offered much safety, but at least the neon lights offered the cold impersonality of LA and strange things that pretended to care. There wasn’t any pretending here. 

And maybe that was for the best. Cody stood and looked between Hair and No Hair, glancing back at the lights and swallowing. “S-so—do you really want me to, uh—“

“Are we doing this?” Hair stared at Cody in exasperation. “Yes? No? ‘Cause we can go and fucking leave and make sure we don’t see your goofy ass turn up around here ever again.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay! Okay, I was just fucking—just making sure.” Cody gingerly sank to his knees, not wanting to know what was under his skin right then. Just because he didn’t want to hear Hair bitching anymore, he reached for him first, fingers fumbling as they tried to undo Hair’s belt. Cody felt frozen sweat chill the nape of his neck this time, increasing tenfold when he felt fingers in his hair. No Hair was playing with it, tugging on it ever so slightly. Something about it made Cody feel even smaller, his heart thudding against his ribcage. 

“Wh-what’s your name, big guy? Don’t want things to be too informal, you know,” Cody said, trying to laugh, but all that came out was a shaky little noise he couldn’t identify. 

“Rian.” No Hair—Rian—gave a nod towards Hair. “Brandon.” 

Thoroughly unintimidating eighties names. Super normal. “Alright. Uh, Brandon, hi, I’m Cody.”

“Hey, Cody.” Brandon wound his fingers in Cody’s hair as soon as Rian would let him get a grip on it, urging Cody’s head down. “Get that mouth to work. Stop fucking around.” 

“Okay, Jesus,” Cody muttered, blushing and inclining his head. He unzipped Brandon’s pants, acting as though this was normal, that he’d done this a hundred times before, maybe even a thousand, yeah, why not? He pulled Brandon’s cock from his boxers, still soft and still somehow gravely intimidating. 

To his credit, Rian unzipped himself and didn’t make Cody try to overcome that simple task. Cody was busy enough just trying to remember what to do with his hands. He spat into his palm and curled his fingers around Brandon, releasing a small, short breath. 

“You promised us the best fuckin’ top, didn’t you?” Brandon’s grip in Cody’s hair tightened. “Hope you put in the effort. Want this to be worth the price of admission for you. Wanna see your boy, huh?”

“Yeah.” Cody’s blush worsened as he swallowed and stared at Brendon’s cock in his fist, jerking it evenly. He thought of Noel in his sweatshirt and jeans and camo hat, out of place to the most insane degree, but sounding nothing more like he belonged anyplace that he could put himself into as soon as he opened his mouth. He was probably with some girl right now, talking about film, telling her about some crazy story about his buddy who got into a fight somewhere in Europe, saying he did music now, or at least he was trying to, you know, with his boy Cody. With his boy. And Cody wouldn’t be anything less, because in shitty clubs, on the road, in some contemporary brick house café that charged fifteen bucks for their famous cold brew, in the studio, and in their garbage apartment, Cody was Noel’s boy. 

And Cody was still Noel’s boy even if he was sucking guys off to go see him. Cody didn’t know if that made him more or less loyal. He took a deep breath and closed his lips over the head of Brandon’s cock, sliding his mouth down. 

“There we go,” Brandon said under his breath, cupping the back of Cody’s head in his hand. “Good boy.”

_Good boy._ It made Cody’s dick twitch. _Sure, I’m a good boy, why not? I can be a good boy. I am a good boy._ He breathed in through his nose and shut his eyes, trying to get used to the weight on his tongue. Squeezing Brandon’s cock at the base, Cody took in what he could, moving shallowly and swallowing saliva that was already trying to leak out of the corner of his mouth. He heard Brandon groan quietly and swear, gripping Cody tighter. It felt good. Kind of right. Like he was being a good boy. 

“I remember there bein’ an _us_ in the equation,” Rian said, annoyance clear in his voice. Bold for a guy who had only spoken a few words to Cody before. “Better learn how to divide your time, you know what I’m sayin’?” 

_Oh my God, give me a break,_ Cody thought, feeling the head of Brandon’s cock drag over the roof of his mouth and hit his throat. Cody gagged and pulled his mouth off, shuddering as he spat into his palm. He wrapped his hand around Brandon instead and turned, his free hand gripping the back of Rian’s thigh. Regardless of the fact that Rian was a lot bigger and utterly terrifying, Cody inclined his head a second time, his slick lips stretching over Rian’s cock. 

“That’s it, boy.” Rian pushed Cody’s head down and he struggled to take it in, making a muffled little _ghk_ sound in the back of his throat. Drool dribbled down his chin and he felt the stretch of his lips protest against Rian’s dick. Held in place, Cody tried hard to breathe through his nose, tears pricking at his eyes, his hand moving rhythmically over Brandon. 

Rian clenched his fist in Cody’s hair, dark and yellow-blond in a messy tangle, and pulled his head back up. Then back down, heel of his hand digging into Cody’s crown. Cody felt like he was underwater, clinging uselessly to Rian’s thigh with his free hand, gagging and gasping around Rian’s dick as his tears spilled over. 

“Christ, yeah, that’s good. Fucking take it, bitch.” Rian’s hips pulled back and slammed forward, fingers pulling Cody down again, and he found himself with his nose nearly pressed against Rian’s pelvis. The head of the guy’s cock was in his throat and he could feel it, precum sliding down a forced-open hole. Cody felt his gag reflex flutter wildly, his eyes rolling back as his fingernails dragged down Rian’s thigh. His other hand fell from Brandon to grip at Rian. 

“Man, come on, you’re gonna fuckin’ kill him.” Brandon shoved at Rian’s shoulder. “I need another turn.” 

When Rian finally released his grip on Cody’s hair, Cody gasped for air, coughing and hacking. He rested his forehead against Rian’s thigh, trying to catch his breath. “G-gimme a sec,” he choked out. 

“I thought you could give us the best head we’ve ever gotten, man. You sure you ever even done this before?” Brandon grabbed at Cody’s hair this time, pulling him over. He smeared precum over Cody’s cheek, smacking his dick against Cody’s heavy blush. “Keep it up.” 

Drowning in his emasculation, Cody swallowed hard and closed his mouth around Brandon again, feeling a distinct ache in his jaw. He bobbed his head, praying that his poor little mouth wouldn’t get fucked so hard a second time. Brandon hissed and swore, hand sliding around to the back of his head again, hips rolling as Cody moved. 

“I’m already fuckin’ close,” Rian panted. Cody heard rapid skin-on-skin. “Goddamn, that mouth, holy _shit.”_

“Yeah. Yeah, I bet you could train him.” Brandon fucked Cody evenly, short, hard strokes of his hips as Cody’s jaw went numb. Cody could dimly tell that he was hard, really, really fucking hard, dick straining against his zipper as the concrete ate at his knees. He whined helplessly around the cock in his mouth, muffled further when his lips met the fist that curled around Brandon. 

Cody heard Rian groan low and deep in his throat, sounding almost languid, then felt hot slick splatter against the side of his face. Twice. Three times, then another few drops. It dripped to the ground and onto his leg at the cutoff of his shorts, threads of spunk sliding and dribbling off his cheek and jaw. Gross, gross, gross,  _gross._ Oh, God, it was everywhere. How the fuck was he supposed to get in the club _now?_

Brandon’s hips stuttered. Cody gagged again, his chest aching with it. “Fuck, fuck, I’m fucking—gonna come,” Brandon hissed, pulling Cody’s hair. “You ready to swallow?”

Cody really, really was not ready to swallow. He considered pulling his mouth off to say just that, he really didn’t want to, but then Brandon was pushing him back down and he didn’t have a choice. 

_If I was sucking Noel’s dick,_ Cody thought, his heart fluttering at the very idea, _he wouldn’t treat me like this._

Cum pumped down his throat and forced Cody to try to swallow. He had to do it rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut and clinging to Brandon, his own cock twitching and full. Warm and salty and thick in his throat, it tasted just as pathetic as Cody felt. 

Brandon pulled Cody off his dick and Cody spat out everything still left in his mouth, his tongue lolling and his cheeks wet with tears. His breathing heavy and labored, he shakily wiped his mouth and chin off with his shirtsleeve, slumping down and sitting on his ass. “Does that—does’at mean I get in?” he finally asked, looking up between Rian and Brandon. 

“Lookin’ like that? Fuck no,” Brandon said, snorting as he zipped himself back up. “You serious? Look at yourself.”

“You look like a cheap whore,” Rian added. “Don’t you dare step foot in that club.”

Cody stared up at them. “But—but you said—“

Brandon squatted down next to Cody, looking at him in condescending sympathy. “How long have you lived in L.A.?”

“Uh… A while?” 

“Then you shoulda learned by now that you don’t trust anybody. Not here. That ain’t our fault.” Brandon left the alley, leaving Cody broken and covered in jizz, feeling oddly like he could cry. At least the anger and shame was making his boner go down. 

It took him a fair few minutes to shuffle back out of the place, the rest of the mess on his face wiped clumsily away, his arms folded tight across his chest. Cody sniffled, kicking at the ground and wishing it was the bouncers’ stupid fucking mishappen shit-filled heads. 

“Damn, bro, what the fuck happened to you?”

Cody looked up, the empty, cold, shameful feeling in his chest replaced with affection and warmth. Noel’s face was written over in concern as he inspected Cody, clutching a bottle of something-or-another. 

“Ay, what’s good, bro?” Cody’s voice still had a slur to it. He could blame feeling dopily golden-retriever-excited over Noel on being really drunk. He swayed forward, intending on just putting his hand on Noel’s arm, but he more-or-less ended up falling into him. 

“Hey, hey.” Noel laughed softly, propping Cody up. It was so stupidly gentle and the flutter in Cody’s chest returned. “You good, bro?”

“...no,” Cody admitted, nuzzling into Noel. He wasn’t gonna go into any details, not now, not ever. 

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, man, I don’t even remember. I think I got punched.” It wasn’t the worst excuse Cody had ever used. 

“You look fucked up,” Noel muttered, pulling Cody’s arm around his own shoulders to help him walk. Cody wasn’t that drunk, really, he wasn’t, but he _was_ tired and he really did think he needed this. “Yo, uh, Damian Lillard was in there and I just stole this bottle of cîroc; you wanna go split this?”

“What? Oh, hell yeah,” Cody said dizzily. Anything to get the sickening fucking taste out of his mouth. He’d probably drink paint thinner at this point. 

“...actually, I think you’re good. We’ll keep it on the shelf, alright? Let’s get your ass home.”

“Yeah. We’ll—let’s get an Uber,” Cody said, nuzzling into Noel. “How was the club? ‘Sides Damian Lillard?” 

“Uh, lame as fuck, actually. Wouldn’t even give me tap water. Sorry I didn’t try and get you in, man; those bouncers are like a pair of fuckin’ hawks. Could barely get in myself.” 

“Yeah, um, those bouncers. They’re—they’re a couple of, um. A couple of dicks. Huge dicks. They’ve got huge—“ Cody stopped himself and shook his head minutely. “They’re dicks. We’re never going back there, right?”

“Hell no, we ain’t goin’ back there. You wanna just go to a dive bar next time?”

“Uh-huh.” Cody leaned into Noel, half-smiling. “I was just thinkin’ the same thing.” 


End file.
